Usuario:Yubel270797
Hola, soy como me conocen aquí Yubel270797 y soy de EE.UU. Creo que hablo español bien (gracias estudio, ahh) pero hablo también inglés, alemán y italiano. El Gran Descubrimiento Llegue a está página buscando en Google "Localizaciones de GTA SA (San Andreas" y pas - cataplan llegue a esta página. Luego comencé a visitarla diariamente y, creo que una semana después me registre. Mi ficha personal *Nacionalidad: Seattle, Estados Unidos (Actualmente vivo en el internado Pepperdine University * Mi nombre: Jaden Cosgrove * Mi ciudad ficticia favorita: Las Venturas, San Fierro y Liberty City (IV) * Mi artículo preferido: GTA IV * Mi artículo preferido: Niko Bellic * Mis misiones favoritas: N.O.E. y End of the Line * Mis vehículos favoritos: Hotknife, Bullet, Banshee, Shamal y AT-400 * Mis armas favoritas: Desert Eagle, Escopeta recortada, MP5 y M4 * Mis GTA favoritos: GTA III, GTA: SA y GTA IV * Mi número favorito: 69 * Mis protagonistas favoritos: CJ y Niko Bellic * Mis personajes favoritos: Maccer, Woozie y Mike Toreno * Cumpleaños: 27 de Julio * Mi canción favorita: Ready, Set, Go (Tokio Hotel) * Wikiaño: ? (No recuerdo) * Banda Favorita: Grove Street Families y Mountain Cloud Boys * Mi imagen favorita (abajo): Si pudiera vivir en San Andreas (déjenme fantasear) * Viviría en: Prickle Pine y tendria una casa en Santa Maria Beach, ya saben para cuando quiera ir a la playa, dormir hay y eso. * Mis autos serían: Un Banshee, un Huntley Sport, un Sentinel para cuando quiero llevar unos amigos de paseo y un Stallion. * Trabajaria en: Casino The Four Dragons con Woozie. * Si pudiera tener un arma para defenderme sería un(a): Desert Eagle y MP5 Luego seguiré editando. Mis artículos creados * Cartel de Las Venturas * Central de Securicars (Borrado por mala información) * ¿¿¿Donde encuentro lo autos??? (Vease Pizarrón de importación y exportación) * Faro de Los Santos * If the price is right (Reescrito CASI completamente) Mis artículos editados Tantos que no recuerdo Sobre Mí * Tengo 18 años * Tengo una banda de Rock llamada ""Devil Dark", pero luego la disquera nos dijo que busquemos otro nombre y como a todos nos gustaba el juego de ""Getting Up"" a la banda le llamamos SFC (Still Free Crew) * Me gusta el rock, pero el normal no el pesado, porque en el pesado solo se escucha ahhbbss, yeeebbb. * Tengo el cabello dorado con rayas rojas brillantes por los lados (por las patillas). * Gran amigo de gente famosa, como los de Fall Out Boy, los conosco desde los 16 años. Mi Hotmail Yaden_Yuki_270797@hotmail.com Es momento de que tu hables Si quieres dejarme un mensaje, anota mi messenger (arriba) o ve a mi discusión. Mis sagas favoritas de videojuegos Mis sagas favoritas son Need for Speed, Resident Evil y Grand Theft Auto Estos son los juegos que tengo de las sagas: Need for Speed: Carbono, Most Wanted, Underground I y II y Pro Street Resident Evil: 2, 3 y 4 GTA'S: III, Vice City (Tenía el original pero ahora tengo un mod, es el Vice City Tuning mod, San Andreas y en el futuro tendre el IV (no tan después ya que por los momentos lo estoy buscando en todas las tiendas de juegos, bueno casi todas, espero conseguirlo) Mis Userboxes Historias de Liberty Tree * Historias:Liberty Tree/Muerte brutal en Pershing Square * Historias: Liberty Tree/Cerrada la Harry Gold Parkway * Historias:Liberty Tree/Capturado el asesino de Michael Crowley Mis premios